Sabre GT
The Sabre GT is a high performance muscle car in Grand Theft Auto IV and Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. Manufactured by Declasse, the Sabre GT is more alike earlier renditions of the Sabre prior to GTA IV (as GTA IV's Sabre is redesigned with a modern appearance), and is also comparable to the Sabre Turbo in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. Design The Sabre GT borrows bits and pieces from various American muscle cars. The back and sides resemble a 1970 Oldsmobile Cutlass http://www.oldsclubofflorida.com/Images/Members/Hoke442r.jpg - but the sides have softer lines and could be from '68/'69 Chevrolet Chevelles, the grille has a resemblance to a 1970 AMC Rebel, the front is similar to a 1970 Buick GSX http://www.classiccar.com/photopost/showphoto.php/photo/177/cat/53 (the headlights and the shape of the bumper is also very similar to a 1970 Cutlass) and the front bumper's round turning signals are similar to a 1968 or 1969 Dodge Coronet. The wheels appear to be based on those found on Pontiac Firebirds during the 1970's. The paintjob seems to look like that of a Mustang Mach 1 with some characteristics of a Shelby Mustang. The different hood scoop on some Sabre GTs resembles that of a 1968 Shelby Mustang. Overall, the look created emulates a 1970 Chevrolet Chevelle SS (and probably explains why it is manufactured by Declasse). The Sabre GT has a different Declasse logo than the makers other cars, being an older design, a circle with "Declasse" written around the inside edge. The Sabre GT is remarkably similar to the Sabre Turbo from Grand Theft Auto: Vice City and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. The stripes featured on some Sabre GTs look much like the ones on the Sabre Turbo, except the stripes do not continue all the way down the hood to the front of the car. The words "Sabre Turbo" are painted on the lower sides of the car, just in front of the rear wheels. Sabre GTs may also appear with a hood bulge or a large hood scoop. Image:Sabre GT (GTA4) (with stripes) (front).jpg|A Sabre GT in GTA IV (Rear quarter view). Image:Sabre GT (GTA4) (without stripes) (front).jpg|A variant of the Sabre GT in GTA IV with a large hood scoop. Image:Sabre GT (GTACW).png|A Sabre GT in GTA Chinatown Wars. Performance Engine The engine is a turbocharged 550 cubic inch (9 litre) V8, and it definitely sounds like it, with the turbo whistle evident at higher RPM. "550ci" decals are featured on the boot lid, front fenders and on the hood stripes. There are several iterations of the Sabre GT, but these are cosmetic in nature: some feature a plain hood, others feature a cowl (reverse) scoop on the hood for the air filter with a "TURBOCHARGED" badge on either side, and some feature a more aggressive forward-facing scoop on the hood, which also has steel quick-release pins to keep the hood from flying off under high speed. The engine is comparable to a Dukes in horsepower, but with slightly less torque, allowing for fast acceleration with the wheels seldom breaking loose under full throttle. Because of the minor torque deficit, it's a bit harder to get the Sabre GT to spin both its wheels on dry tarmac. The exhaust note is unique to the Sabre GT, and it shares its horn with the Sabre. Both can be recognized immediately, although the exhaust note may also be noted as more closely resembling the Stallion, however when heard from the rear of the car, it seems muted in comparison to the Stallion, possibly because of the turbo. However, when heard from the front of the car, the whistle of the turbo and the roar of the 550ci V8 is distinct. Handling The Sabre GT rolls plenty through corners and has a strong tendency to understeer. This is particularly evident during hard braking; the car simply dives forward, sometimes enough to damage the front spoiler. The brakes also have a very heavy front bias, meaning more understeer during braking, but the upside of this is that there's no lock-up of the tires, meaning more consistent braking. Players may therefore take advantage of the progressive brake controls on the Xbox 360 or PS3 controllers, in order to avoid brake lockups. However, it handles far better than the Dukes or Stallion. The Sabre GT also proves tolerant to rain-slicked roads, if the driver does his part. Since the suspension allows for a low ground clearance (combined with the body-roll during cornering and braking), it is not uncommon to find nicks and scratches along the undercarriage due to scraping against uneven road surfaces and potholes, even when one attempts to drive conservatively. The front spoiler is prone to scraping when hitting hills, crests and bumps in the road, and may even break the turn signals mounted on either side of the front spoiler. Prominent appearances in missions A Sabre GT is wanted by Brucie and Stevie for their export businesses. The Sabre GT wanted by Stevie can be found in a driveway near Meadows Park. It is seen in a unique lime green with a blue stripe and orange tint. Trivia * The default radio station of the Sabre GT in GTA IV is Liberty Rock Radio 97.8. * In GTA IV, the police refers to the Sabre GT as a "Classique Sabre GT", but this car is made by Declasse, although it looks like an Oldsmobile. * Under the "Chinatown Wars" section of the Rockstar Games Social Club website, members may download a printable papercraft model the game's Sabre GT. Locations ;GTA IV *Often spawn in Rotterdam Hill, South Slopes (Broker), The Meat Quarter, Middle Park, Suffolk, Varsity Heights and Westminster (Algonquin). *Sometimes spawn in Downtown and Outlook (Broker). *Occasionally spawn in Berchem, Leftwood and Westdyke (Alderney). *The Sabre GT does not spawn anywhere in multiplayer, with the sole exception of races. *Needed for Stevie's Car Thefts where it has a green metallic paint with a dark green stripes. }} Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Vehicles in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:2-Door Sedans and Coupes Category:Muscle Cars